The transient receptor potential (TRP) channels or receptors are pain receptors. They have been classified into seven subfamilies: TRPC (canonical), TRPV (vanilloid), TRPM (melastatin), TRPP (polycystin), TRPML (mucolipin), TRPA (ankyrin, ANKTM1) and TRPN(NOMPC) families. The TRPC family can be divided into 4 subfamilies (i) TRPC1 (ii) TRPC2 (iii) TRPC3, TRPC6, TRPC7 and (iv) TRPC4, TRPC5 based on sequence functional similarities. Currently the TRPV family has 6 members. TRPV5 and TRPV6 are more closely related to each other than to TRPV1, TRPV2, TRPV3 or TRPV4. TRPA1 is most closely related to TRPV3 and is more closely related to TRPV1 and TRPV2 than to TRPV5 and TRPV6. The TRPM family has 8 members. Constituents include the following: the founding member TRPM1 (melastatin or LTRPC1), TRPM3 (KIAA1616 or LTRPC3), TRPM7 (TRP-PLIK, ChaK(1), LTRPC7), TRPM6 (ChaK2), TRPM2 (TRPC7 or LTRPC2), TRPM8 (TRP-p8 or CMR1), TRPM5 (MTR1 or LTRPC5) and TRPM4 (FLJ20041 or LTRPC4). The TRPML family consists of the mucolipins, which include TRPML1 (mucolipin 1), TRPML2 (mucolipin 2) and TRPML3 (mucolipin 3). The TRPP family consists of two groups of channels: those predicted to have six transmembrane domains and those that have eleven. TRPP2 (PKD2), TRPP3 (PKD2L1), TRPP5 (PKD2L2) are all predicted to have six transmembrane domains. TRPP1 (PKD1, PC1), PKD-REJ and PKD-1L1 are all thought to have eleven transmembrane domains. The sole mammalian member of the TRPA family is ANKTM1.
It is believed TRPA1 is expressed in nociceptive neurons. Nociceptive neurons of the nervous system sense the peripheral damage and transmit pain signals. TRPA1 is membrane bound and most likely acts as a heterodimeric voltage gated channel. It is believed to have a particular secondary structure, its N-terminus is lined with a large number of ankyrin repeats which are believed to form a spring-like edifice. TRPA1 is activated by a variety of noxious stimuli, including cold temperatures (activated at 17° C.), pungent natural compounds (e.g., mustard, cinnamon and garlic) and environmental irritants (MacPherson L J et al, Nature, 2007, 445; 541-545). Noxious compounds activate TRPA1 ion channels through covalent modification of cysteines to form covalently linked adducts. Variety of endogenous molecules produced during tissue inflammation/injury have been identified as pathological activators of TRPA1 receptor. These include hydrogen peroxide which is produced due to oxidative stress generated during inflammation, alkenyl aldehyde 4-HNE—an intracellular lipid peroxidation product and cyclopentenone prostaglandin 15dPGJ2 which is produced from PGD2 during inflammation/allergic response. TRPA1 is also activated in receptor dependant fashion by Bradykinin (BK) which is released during tissue injury at peripheral terminals
The difference between TRPA1 and other TRP receptors is that TRPA1 ligand binding persists for hours due to which the physiological response (e.g., pain) is greatly prolonged. Hence to dissociate the electrophile, an effective antagonist is required.
WO 2009/158719, WO 2009/002933, WO 2008/0949099, WO 2007/073505, WO 2004/055054 and WO 2005/089206 describe the TRP channels as the targets for the treatment of pain and related conditions.
In efforts to discover better analgesics for the treatment of both acute and chronic pain and to develop treatments for various neuropathic and nociceptive pain states, there exists a need for a more effective and safe therapeutic treatment of diseases, conditions and/or disorders modulated by TRPA1.